


Socks

by mag_lex



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Softober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_lex/pseuds/mag_lex
Summary: More pure fluff for softober ❤️
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47
Collections: Softober





	Socks

The Doctor yawned dramatically as she opened the door to Yaz's room, arms outstretched as she plodded towards the bed like a zombie. The bed was already occupied and she tried to be quiet, but she was very much ready for some sleep and she tripped over a pair of trainers near the door, cursing her clumsiness as she did so.

The noise was enough to rouse Yaz from her slumber.

"Hiya, Yaz," the Doctor yawned, and Yaz yawned in reply as she rubbed at her eyes. She'd tried to stay awake, she really had, but it had been a long day and it was very late. 

"Hi, yourself," Yaz mumbled, wondering what time it was. 

She could see the Doctor was taking off her coat and she knew what would happen next.

"Keep those socks on."

"But-"

"Socks stay on," Yaz insisted. She was warm with sleep and slightly grumpy, interrupted from pleasant dreams. Although the Doctor had featured in those, too, and the real-life version was far preferable.

"Fixed the particle accelerator for good, this time," the Doctor sighed as she plonked herself on the mattress, kicking off her boots with a clatter. Yaz gave her a pass for the noise, given that she was already awake; she'd been working on repairs for the best part of a week and even then, she'd promised Yaz she'd come to bed several hours ago after "one last tweak". Yaz realised that she must be exhausted.

The bed shifted as the Doctor stripped off the rest of her clothes, leaving on her socks at Yaz's request. Her feet were normally freezing cold. The moment she was horizontal, Yaz moved in, wrapping an arm around her waist and resting her head on her shoulder, securing her in place. She didn't want the Doctor going anywhere soon now that she finally had her to herself. 

"This is nice," the Doctor murmured sleepily. "Snuggles with Yaz. Brilliant."

"Snuggles?" Yaz laughed, breath ghosting over the Doctor's collarbones. "I'm sure that's not in the dictionary."

"Have you got a better word to describe this?" the Doctor challenged.

But Yaz was already falling back to sleep and she hummed in contentment.

"Snuggles it is," the Doctor grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me on twitter @_mag_lex (provided you can handle me having an opinion every now and again I generally post leaks and links to my fics there 🙂)
> 
> My fics are now on WordPress at maglexfic.wordpress.com. You should be able to subscribe there to all my new ones, since I won't be posting any new fics to Ao3 for the foreseeable future :)


End file.
